The Kingdom Keepers: All-New, All-Different
Kingdom Keepers:All new, all different is a brand new series based on The Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson. Plot IT takes place sometime after Disney at last with all new adventures, new upgrades and ability, New Kingdom Keepers Members, New Human and Disney Characters Allies, along with New members of The Overtakers (Disney Villains) along with new enemies, but still the same old kingdom keepers. There'll be spectacle, Fantasy, Adventure, Comedy, Heroes and Villains, Magic, Dangers, mystery, catastrophe, And stuff like you would never see before in any Kingdom Keepers story ever. so hang on for an all new adventure in both the Disney Parks and outside the parks Book's Kingdom Keepers: The Finn of Hearts Kingdom Keepers: Disney in The Kingdom Of OZ]] Kingdom Keepers: Help we have been turn into a Pregnant Mother's on mothers day Kingdom Keepers: Epic Infinity War (A Epic Mickey/Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite like story) Kingdom Keepers: A Universal Collision Kingdom Keepers: The Time Has Run Out (Pre Secret War of the Multiverse story) Kingdom Keepers: The Secret War of the Multiverse ( A Marvel Secret Wars 2015 Like story) Notes: This is the third story series in the kingdom keepers franchise their will be no Overtakers in the second And third story Kingdom Keepers will be going to new places No Overtakers will appear in the second, third, and The fifth story but will return in the fourth, Sixth, and Seventh story Their will be new allies and along with new enemies to meet Green eyes member Greg luoiski, Sally ringwalld, Hugo Montcliff, Dixon, Robbie Berry, and Bishop Graham will return for revenge on the keepers and to aid the Overtakers but this time they will become Magic User's in dark magic. The First and Third Kingdom keepers story will have the keepers be transformed by magic or by wish Kingdom Keepers Story # 3 will be a short and a Holiday story with a hint of Marvel's House of M event An Evil King George Washington from a alternative reality will be the Main Villain for the second keepers story and also the keepers and their human and Disney Heroes Character allies along with Queen Ozma and the rest of the Oz Heroes and their armies new enemy their will be Two Maui Fish Hook in the stories New Disney Heroes will be joining the keepers in the fight against The Overtakers (Disney Villains) More new Disney Villains to join The Overtakers (Disney Villains) in their fight against The Kingdom Keepers and their allies New dhi members along with new abilities Mattie Weaver and Dillard Cole are a couple Six OTKs (The Green Eyes)'' members will return in the stories # 4 (at the end of the story),5, 6, and 7 '' The Luminaries will debut - They are a group of Disney Heroes and Heroines Characters who are loyal to both The Kingdom Keepers, their human allies and also loyal to King Mickey Mouse. Their goal is to help the Keepers defeat The Overtakers (Disney Villains) and Save the parks and the Earth from being conquer. Walt Disney foresaw the heroes as his last hope to save not only parks and resorts but the earth as well but when the DHi (The Keepers) show in the parks both Mickey Mouse and the luminaries became the keepers main allies. Main Overtakers will be Made up of Main Disney Villains while the Minor Overtakers will be made up of every Disney Villains sidekicks and etc including the remake's, Prequels, and Sequels, villains The Kingdom Keepers are living together in a five bedroom townhouse near by disney world Story # 5 will be a scavenger hunt at Universal Studios Orlando Resort to the answers of commit that the overtakers have said at the end of story #4 and the OTks will be the Main Villains for this story Story #3 will be a Mother's day version of It's a wonderful life. Story #4 plot will be a Mixed of both Epic Mickey and Marvel's and Capcom Infinite At the end of story five to the beginning of story 7 will be the keepers along with both their allies and enemy will be spending the remaining days preparing to surviving the end of the world Both The Future Foundation and The Cabal Life Rafts will be in the keepers story #6 & #7 For Story #3 will be Two Kingdom Keepers The First Kingdom Keepers will be the real one's who have been transformed into Osono like Pregnant Women while The Second Kingdom Keepers will be an alternative reality that the transform keepers are in also Finn Whitman of that reality is leader along with its members Dell Philby, Charlene Turner, Terrence Maybeck,Willa Angelo, Amanda Lockhart, Jessica Lockhart, Greg Luowski, Hugo Montcliff,Sally Ringwald, Bishop Graham, Robbie Barry, Mattie Weaver, Dillard Cole, Tim Walters, Emily Fredrikson, and Storey Ming have been friends since before the DHI's and they also help protect the Disney Parks from The Overtakers (Disney Villains) with the help of they're Human and Disney Character Allies, Plus their two after school hangouts are The Frozen Marbel and also The Sunshine Kingdom Donut & Smoothie Bar (Its a popular & yet a small business that the transformed Kingdom Keepers are the owners of) to which it is near by the Walgreens and also near by the Orange Lake Country Club. They have a a lovely Nine bedroom House that is walking distance to the Sunshine Kingdom Donut & Smoothie Bar. Story 4 will be a mixture of Epic Mickey and Marvel vs Capcom Infinite Story 1 it revels that Walt and roy Disney are still alive The Overtakers are a group of Disney Villains from both Disney Films, Tv shows, Theme Park, and etc but their are two groups of Overtakers (Main and Minor) The Main Overtakers are made up of Main Disney Villains but they are limiting one per franchise and the Minor Overtakers are Made up Minions of the Disney Villains and along with other villains from prequels and Sequels and are being led by an Evil Doppelganger version of Tia Dalma who is the chief liaison for the Main Overtakers For Story # 3 The keepers will have new names and they will all be transformed into Osono like Pregnant women all do to the Maybeck sarcastic wished he made and they will change back to normal selves once they go through the whole motherhood thing (From Giving birth to their last day's on the earth) and will wake up back in their old reality the day the wish was made. Ultron Sigma will be the main villain in story #4 (His only appearance in a Kingdom Keepers story) while Chernabog and the rest of The Overtakers (Disney Villains) will serve as the story's secondary antagonist's Scourge of the Desert (Princess Jasmine evil persona) Along with will be on the Minor OvertakersCategory:Disney